This invention relates generally to toaster ovens and more particularly to an improved arrangement for controlling the toasting cycle in a toaster oven or toaster oven broiler.
Toaster ovens and toaster oven broilers have achieved considerable popularity in recent years, due in large part to their versatility and convenience. In the baking and broiling modes of operation, the air temperature in the oven cavity is normally controlled by a thermostat which maintains the set temperature. In the toasting mode, control of the toasting cycle has been more difficult. Most commonly, the toaster oven or toaster oven broiler is equipped with a timer which is manually set at the beginning of the toast cycle and automatic shuts off the heating elements when the toast cycle is completed. Various types of timers have been used such as heat up-cool off bimetal timers and electronic timers. Another technique for controlling the toast cycle has been to provide a device which senses the surface temperature of the bread that is being toasted and terminates the cycle when a predetermined bread temperature is reached. These devices have employed bimetal temperature sensors and electronic temperature sensing circuits.
To my knowledge, all toaster oven broilers that have been proposed in the past have included, in addition to the thermostat which controls the baking and broiling operations, a separate timer or other mechanism for terminating the toasting cycle at the proper time. The need for a separate device to control the toasting mode of operation not only complicates the construction and use of the toaster oven but also adds significantly to its cost.
Therefore, it is the principal goal of the present invention to provide a simple and economical device for accurately controlling the toast cycle in a toaster oven broiler.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a toast control method and device which uses the existing oven control thermostat to achieve accurate control of the toast color. This eliminates the need for a separate timer and reduces the cost and complexity accordingly.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a toast control method and device which is adapted for use with toaster ovens employing different types of oven control thermostats. In this regard, it is important to recognize that the invention can be used with thermostats that are adjustable by means of control levers and the like as well as those controlled by rotary knobs.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.